zodiac_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era
Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era (ファイナルファンタジー：ゾディアック時代 , Facing Fate: Age of Omen) is a non-profit fan-made game for Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age developed by Trif3ecta with Sebastien Romero providing the musical score. Production for the game began late 2017. It is the final game in the Zodiac Trilogy series. The game is a scenario modification of Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age; it introduces a variety of new foes, series of subsidiary scenes and DLC added throughout the game. Modification Genre The game is classified as a scenario modification. Although it brings some challenging elements in terms of ability arrangement and new foes, it does not aim to make the game more difficult all around. Gameplay In addition to gameplay alterations, the game features an array of various features, such as new high quality 3D models and weapons, custom map locations, new abilities, foes, concepts and the more like. Majority of dialog have been alternated to fit the new scenario of the game. Players will proceed through the original game scenario as usual with added scenes to do on the side. Players are introduced to a new ending indifferent from the original game. Abilities Chron Nyx Freya Steiner Terra Rydia Johnny Bazaar Goods Many of the bazaar good recipes have been altered. Here are the changes: Enemy Alterations Par the extra story to the original game, there are a handful of new enemies in the game. Soul of Rydia Hunt - "Holy God" (Piscodaemon & Trial Mode)(Moderate stats increase with ½ less HP than the Hunt) Indifferent to her appearance in Final Fantasy IX Type-0, she is far more aggressive this time and has 2 ½ million HP with a doubled defense and very high Magick Resist. Abilities: Scathe Scourge Renew Holyja Radiant Breath Nyx's Shadow Hunt - "Truth shrouded in Mist"(Behemoth King), Spawns with Zodiark (⅓ less HP than Hunt) & Trial Mode (Increased Strength in Trial Mode ⅓ less HP than Hunt) Indifferent to his appearance in DLC01 of Final Fantasy IX Type-0, he is far more aggressive this appearance. He has 1⅓ million HP, doubled defense, slightly increased magick resist and a very high combo hit rate. Abilities: (Same as original) Common Foes across the Nabreus Deadlands and Necrohol of Nabudis: Shades of Ivalice (Vaan) (Found in Deadlands & Necrohol of Nabudis) - 2x HP, 1.50 raised stats (equipped with Katanas/Poles/Hammers + high combo hit rate) Shades of Ivalice (Fran) (Found in Deadlands) - 1.50x HP, 2x raised stats (equipped with bows with high range) Shades of Ivalice (Ashe) (Found in Deadlands & Necrohol of Nabudis) - 1.25x HP, 1.25 raised stats (equipped with sword - Deathbringer; increased Speed) Crimson Shade - (Found in the Deadlands) 2.25x HP, 3x stats (Strength) raised (equipped with greatsword - Claymore; slower speed, vulnerable to Immobilize) Pyramid Crimson - (Found in the Necrohol of Nabudis) 5x original HP, 8x stats (Strength) raised (equipped with Great Spear; uses Piercing formula, very high range, 80% critical hit rate, vulnerable to Immobilize, very low defense, even lower Magick Resist). Hell Wyrm & Trial Mode // Yiazmat & Trial Mode Lavos Spawn XII does not have any alterations to any stats. Instead, it is a newly replaced 3D model of the Hell Wyrm, as well as the Lavos Spawn Epoch (Uses the same Hell Wyrm replaced model). Henne Mines & Trial Mode (Trial Mode unchanged stats and conditions) Zodiark has 4.2 million HP and 2x increased stats; Dual Darkja increased by 1.4% "Cry for Help" to Spawn Nyx's Shadow <10% HP. Omega Mark XII & Trial Mode -Left unchanged trial mode- Mammon Machine (much like the Lavos Spawns) have no major stat changes, except to HP and speed and it's one ability. Has a newly replaced 3D model to the Omega Mark XII. Ability: Piercing Firaga (Changed to "Releases stored Energy") - deals damage to all allies (max AoE capacity). Stats remained the same. Has a slower speed (2x less speed). There are a few minor new common foes. These foes have minor stats and HP increases. License Board Selective Jobs The Main Game contains the following jobs below with Impotent Jobs. Impotent is a job selection with only the basic, default essentials needed to obtain par the story line. (e.g. 3 quickenings, an Esper tile and all Gambit slot tiles). Monk is now Bushido, suited for Chron. Bushi is now Kingsglaive, suited for Nyx. Uhlan is now Dragoon, suited for Freya. Knight is now Dark Knight, suited for Steiner. Machinist is now Magitek Elite, suited for Terra. Black Mage is now Summoner, suited for Rydia. The new boards were determined par the augment tiles; balanced for that specific character. Chron: License Board: Bushido Main focus are Katanas and light armor. Maintaining Foebreaker abilities (Expose, Wither etc.) and no other magick use except for Lightning. Nyx: License Board: Kingsglaive Main focus are daggers with heavy armor and few mystic armor for the boost in magick capabilities. Can use few black magicks but specialize in signature skills. Freya: License Board: Dragoon Main focus are spears and a small variety of black magicks with heavy armor. Uhlan, identical to Dragoon with more options for black magicks and the Jump skill. Steiner: License Board: Dark Knight Main focus are on the weapons of Dark Knights based on blood equipment with heavy armor. Bears signature weapon, the Great Machete and Great Spear which has a chance to kill certain enemies in a single blow. Retains access to Tactical Shotgun through bridge license Nox Dragon Eidolon. Terra: License Board: Magitek Elite Main focus are swords for the common foes with heavy armor, light armor and mystic armor. Uses staves for the magical boost. Has access to crossbows for the ranged occasion. Base strength slightly raised. Can use all magick types. Rydia: License Board: Summoner Main focus are staves, rods, bows, black magick with mystic armor. Has a variety of all magick types, but only masters black magicks. Design Early concepts of the Dimensional Vortex were not initially planned to be remake of Antiquity Frozen Cliffs, the End of Time and Time's Eclipse. The settings that were constructed consisted of a lava mountain, a base laboratory, a deserted forest and a large Grotto with a sanctum/chapel deep within its depths. The sanctum was likely planned to be the field where the final conflict against the Dark Deity would be held. Con006.png Con003.png Story Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. After defeating Hades guarding the time gate in Holocene 1800, Nyx and Rydia, uncontrollable by their will, are sent not to their appropriate time zones, but instead the Golden Age. Age of Omen From the Plains of the Ozmone Natives from Jahara speak of the changes of weather and rare foes that spawn based upon it; one of these foes happen to be new. In the Ozmone Plain, a new foe roams the outskirts of the land; however it is not easy to spot it out on a good hour. Time's detriment Before the destruction of the Sun Cryst, knowing the result would kill Johnny Zecht﻿ (a biker, engineer, sky pirate and descendant of Foris Zecht) in the explosion, black portal materialized, in a surge of unheralded events, absorbs Johnny inside, while afterwards destroying the Sun Cryst, giving the resulting explosion, instead of killing Johnny, the portal, likely a Gate, sent him through time and it is unclear what time era he has fallen to. He likely has also, fallen to the Darkness Beyond Time, where he witnesses the shackled Woman in Flight. Condescending Carrière's prayers, Johnny awaits for her to return him back to the party, given him embolden spirit; his fight is not over yet. A swarm of apparitions referred to by the natives as the Shades of Ivalice. These shades roam the outskirts of the Nabreus Deadlands and Necrohol of Nabudis. The Walk of Revelation A Dimensional Vortex spawns anterior Sky Fortress Bahamut. It completely overshadows the fortress; there would be no way around it. Inside, the party follows the path of the Entity's orchestration, were they would see their affairs cessation. Rendezvous Before the party heads off to the emerged Dimensional Vortex anterior Sky Fortress Bahamut, they rendezvous at the Aerodrome at Port Balfonheim. There they are reunited with Johnny as he explains vaguely what has happened to him after the destruction of the Sun Cryst. It was true he was sent to the Darkness Beyond Time where he witnessed the the Dream Devourer with the shackled Woman in Flight bonded in its grasp. Unable to fully explain the experience, he notes he felt a strong aura of longing and loneliness, before having a part of his memory truncate and finds himself afoot the Cerobi Steppe. Weary the words Johnny speaks, Nyx urges the party to enter the vortex with haste. Inside the Time Vortex Inside the Vortex, the party is sent to Antiquity, Frozen Cliffs in a different age than Ivalice. Nyx, believing it is a great rift in time's fabric as there is no stability. Feeling this is the road they must travel to see their affairs to an end, they press forward through the age with little question. At the end of this age, within the the Twilight Grotto, Terra gets a heavy feeling of longing and hears a voice calling to her to come forward, alone. Knowing the presence and personality of the Shades, Nyx and Rydia, proceed after Terra, fearing a trap ahead. Later, the party is lead to the Once-Marle's Bedchamber, where they witness the first Ghost Child anterior them. Baffled, they wonder why this apparition has appeared and what purpose does it want with Terra. Without words, the Alabaster Shade immediately attacks the party; aware the nature of Shades are aggressive and candid. After defeating the Alabaster Shade, the apparition slowly fades away into the air and the party is absorbed in a time vortex leading them to the Red Lava Mountain. Lava Mountain Within the Red Lava Mountain, the party advances through the cavernous pass and are lead to another grotto resembling the first grotto from before. Here, they encounter the Once-King Dalton, who, unlike the Shades have presented themselves before, speaks to the party with a similar articulation as the Ghost Children encountered in their time of existence. Rydia, confused on this new foe, Nyx explains that this Dalton that stands before them is nothing more than a mere apparition, an imprint of time's fabric and explains this little show is beginning to reveal itself. Ignoring Nyx as much as possible and continuing his articulation, Dalton challenges the party. After defeating the Once-King Dalton, he exclaims to Chron, he cannot fool to him, hiding his true identity with a simple change of garments. He can see the soul within Chron. Dalton continues to articulate, blaming Chron for the loss of his labor, wealth and royal underlings. Before fading away, he makes it clear, the matter still isn't over, calling Chron, Crono. Confused, Rydia questions the name Dalton speaks of, only for Nyx to figure the puzzle is just beginning to piece itself together. Rydia agrees with minimal hesitation. Proceeding further in the Grotto, Chron gets a heavy feeling of longing and hears a voice calling to him, as Terra did before. The party advances forward only to be greeted by the Steel Shade. As the Shades are known for, he attacks with no words spoken, as Rydia warns him to not think they will go easy on him just because it's Chron. Nyx, not phased by the ambush, only warns of it or any foe raising its weapon against himself signs away their life. After defeating the Steel Shade, the apparition slowly fades away into the air and the party is absorbed in a time vortex leading them to the Mansion of Illusion, before the Temporal Research Lab. Mansion of Illusion Following the gate from the Lava Mountain, the party arrives at a mystical mansion, one considered an illusion. "Illusion" given the term by the mansion's ability to bend and alter its shape and form as the party ventures through it. The party is amnesic upon entering the mansion, implying the area may be sentient and has control over whomever steps into its domain. Throughout the mansion, the party discovers a series of strange and seemingly ordinary paintings. Most of the paintings are as normal as the party views them, with the exception of a view. A series of self portraits of the party are casted in the Hallway leading to the exit. Baffled as they would be, the party notices how strikingly similar the paintings are to themselves, stating "It's almost as if they were alive...". Upon each inspection, they are faced in a battle with that portrait of themselves. There is a portrait of Chron, Nyx, Freya, Steiner, Terra and Rydia. The last portrait is unknown to the party; it is a portrait of Johnny. The party's unawareness of whom the portrait represents is likely due to the fact Johnny is the only one not doppel to any lost souls. However, upon inspecting this unknown portrait, the party is faced to fight the 'Facsimile Zecht '''foe, which takes on the appearance of Johnny as shades alike. Before exiting the mansion, the party can find a deserted note on the ground that reads: ''"Oh Schala...Come home soon...". ''Nothing else is said about this note, as it gives the speculation the owner of the note may adumbrate Magus, however it is not clearly known. Temporal Research Lab Within the Temporal Research Lab, the party ventures through the passages and are once again, lead to another Grotto resembling the two previous ones. Here, Rydia gets a heavy feeling of longing and hears a voice calling to her, and a force tugging her forward. The party reluctantly advances on and are met with the Crimson Shade Eggsterminator within a ersatz Mist Cave encircled Lucca's Bedchamber. Rydia notices the exterior of the Cave and is surprised by the similarity, facing then with the Crimson Shade Eggsterminator, asking what it desires. Without answer, the Crimson Shade Eggsterminator immediately attacks with aggression, as shades are known to do. After defeating the Crimson Shade Eggsterminator, the apparition slowly fades away into the air and the party is absorbed in a time vortex, leading them to what appeared to be the Great Crystal in Ivalice, some time era ahead. Unlockables ''Defeating the Ghost Children yields the Zodiac Armor. The Great Crystal Revisited Here the party encounters a deactivated Mammon Machine. Why the machine is present there is beyond their comprehension. Nyx, without hesitation, proceeds to get the device activated, knowing the name of it without struggle. Steiner wonders how Nyx knows much of history's relics and Nyx replies he doesn't really know. Its just apart of his memory. Aware this has happened before in Gaia, Nyx rules it the work of the Shades. As they try to take form of his body, their memories whom are not lost to them, but imprinted in their era begins to morph into the mind of the host whom they desire to take. Returning his attention back to the Mammon Machine, revived Reks suggests Nyx uses Dreamstone on the device, pointing out that the stone is made from the same red rock as Schala's Amulet. Hearing this, Steiner, goes into a frenzy, conversing incoherently about Reks and his supposed role in causing the dire events that has caused damage to time and dragged Steiner into it all. Before Steiner could attack Reks, he is halted by Nyx and the party to come to his senses. Rydia, trying to understand Steiner's frustration, difficult as it would be, has vague memories of her time in Gaia, remembering the black mage Vivi as being nothing more than a whistle blower for the Maenads, whom are unlike the ones she's encountered in her true past. The Maenads encountered in Gaia where black mages who could only summon using a Summon Program; which is an alias named by their Deity granting only Summon capabilities to Maenads of high advancement. Focusing their attention back on the Mammon Machine, Chron uses the Dreamstone on the Mammon Machine. As the machine activates, Chron reacts to the device in a bizarre way, unable to fight against it and is temporarily left out of the party as they take down the device. After defeating the Mammon Machine, a gate materializes and the party ventures inside and are lead to the End of Time. Calm Before the Storm At the End of Time, they encounter a stray Montblanc. Baffled by his appearance at this realm, Montblanc tells the party since his experience in Gaia, he's come to study more about the phenomenon that has been occurring with time lately. He asks the party if they have observed odd distortions in time's fabric in the recent days. Knowing of the dimensional vortices already, Nyx states one has likely arisen in every age. Agreeing, Montblanc ponders about the gate at the End of Time, appearing different, but still connected to 1999 A.D., noting there is more to it. A power flows within it from a distant plane beyond the darkness borders of Time's Eclipse. He notes the power is similar to Lavos, Nyx and Rydia remembered spawned in Gaia. Montblanc senses the same longing and loneliness from within the gate as Johnny had before. He mentions this is "beyond any hunt he has ever assigned to a member of the Clan" and if the party has the means to face it, to proceed on, not recommending it. The party proceeds to enter Time's Eclipse and are lead on the path to the Darkness from the distant plane. End of the Denouement Within the Time's Eclipse, Nyx's Shadow, Rydia and the party head off in the chronological Gates that eventually lead to the Dream Devourer. Facing against the Dream Devourer, neither Nyx or his allies can defeat it again. Blinded by idealism, after "defeating" again, the Dream Devourer, Schala sees not Nyx, but Magus in his place, similarly at the same time as before, where she regains control of herself for a limited time and teleports the remaining victims away. She then tells Nyx, who, in her eyes, is still Magus, he cannot hope to save her as long as people continue to lean on the crutch of power. Before Schala sends Nyx away, he points out that he's "finally remembered who she is now" and is teleported before he could further explain. The ending scenes of the game depict a series of the main cast returning to, what is believed to be their appropriate time zones. Chron appears at Year 1000 A.D., waking up to a voice calling him the name, "Crono". Freya appears at an unknown time era, anterior a Chamber of the Eidolon, Nox Dragon XR-20. She is baffled of the unheralded events she's experienced before observing the Chamber of the thunder Eidolon in front of her. Steiner appears at Year 1980 in a deserted town. Baffled, but also quite relieved the incomprehensible events he's experienced is over, only to find himself faced with another dire quandary. He states having his own path he must now follow and he's received a letter from an unnamed source. Steiner's curiosity yearns for understanding, as he states wanting to "move on" later thinking twice, stating "not yet"; he will find him, seeking to end his internal struggles and repression. Rydia appears at year 417 A.D., stating she appears to have "returned" after hearing the voice of Cuore shout her name. But also noting the memories of all she's experienced will now remain with her, never forgetting about her time adventuring with Nyx. She states this outcome remains the safest for everyone. Terra isn't depicted in any scene at the ending. She likely returned to the World of Balance, awaiting presentiment, however it is not known, nor depicted. Johnny isn't depicted in any scene at the ending. It is unclear of his whereabouts and is only hinted in the Void Beyond Time. Nyx and his shade appears at an unknown time. As he speaks, it appears, he too, has returned to his time, the moment before his death; stating as time heals all wounds, but he hasn't done much healing. He states that it is just fine, time wasn't meant to be changed in such a way. To cater to one's personal whim, to move forward from the past in live in the present. Ending his monologue with "Though, I too, will always remember him." DLC Content Veracity Kingsglaive Unveils The first DLC of the game takes place after the party attempted defeat of the Dream Devourer. What was believed the party had returned to their rightful time eras in their present times, was the opposite. DLC#1 is considered an alternate ending to the main game. Jahara, the wounded Garif In Jahara, the Great Chief speaks of one their own who is unwell. The Garif attempted defeat of the thunder Dragon, Nox Dragon XR-20, but his efforts where in vain. The wounded Garif had taken refuge in Jahara. The Great Chief asks the party to approach the wounded Garif with the Errmonea Leaf, in attempt to heal him. Upon visiting the Garif, he speaks no words to Chron as he sits, crossed legged on the ground, when Chron walks to face the Garif, he stands up and appears to blow an mysterious substance in his face, causing him to blackout. Nightmares Later, a voice of the summoner of the village begins to speak a monologue. The summoner, revealing to be Carrière, explains the nightmares he has been having since the Age of Dire, signifying he has indeed survived the event. His next lines signify he has been watching over the party, mainly, Nyx and Rydia since their time in Gaia as he speaks of his mother's death. Carrière knows Nyx and Rydia confronted his mother Holocene 1800, and believes Nyx killed her without a passing thought in his mind. Despite her acts to reach immortality, she's still his mother and should have been spared. He believes it was Nyx alone who instigated the elimination of his mother, as if it had been Rydia and Eiko alone, she would still be alive. This feeling Carrière has is in contrast to Garnet's feelings while trying to save her mother, Queen Brahne before her death. Carrière doesn't speak of his sister's whereabouts, though, it is likely she has passed since her defeat as with Ayesha. Carrière then states he is afraid of Nyx, as he may underestimate his strength considering he was able to defeat the holy summoner known for much power and magical capabilities. Carrière fears if Nyx could take his mother's life, he would not hesitate to do the same with his own. Carrière questions what he should do now, lost in thought, he wonders if he should fight and live, fight in his mother's honor, or if Nyx will get him instead. After pondering for a while, Carrière seemingly comes to the conclusion he cannot see to fight Nyx. Knowing his mother's acts of abuse—the power of the villagers including Latvian and himself were true, Carrière feels weakened, and decides to flee. It is unclear what point in time this monologue takes place. However, it can be speculated some time during his early years, though time is unstable during the events. The Fall After Carrière's monologue, the player appears at the Ozmone Plains, where Carrière falls from a time vortex, materialized in the sky. Carrière lies motionless on the plains, while holding an envelope, until he is spotted by the party from afar. They approach him and observe his body, unaware of who he is. Nyx, taking a look at Carrière's wounds, believes, by a chance, he would not survive. Rydia checks Carrière for a pulse. Finding one, she tell the party to get him on the Strahl. The Trance Later, another monologue begins. Nyx, seemingly in a trance state, begins speaking nervously, admitting he's "killed them" and he's "killed them all". A contort of Carrière's voice is heard, pleading for Nyx to help him. He becomes to get more incoherent in his calls as he switches to saying "don't let this happen to me!" and "why'd you bring me here!?". Baffled, but following blindly, Nyx searches for Carrière whom calls to him. Soon he finds him by digging in a grave. Seeing what he supposes is Carrière's arm, he begins to pull him out, only to pull out his own kukri and a shadow following before it. Baffled, Nyx eyes the shadow rising up anterior of him. The shadow, telling Nyx "he knows what to do" turns around slowly, revealing itself to be Nyx's Shadow. Irate, his shadow demands Nyx to end the pain, implying he'd use his kukri to commit suicide by slitting his throat. Thinking differently, Nyx replies he's not in pain, only for his shadow to become more hostile, shouting, not his pain "their" pain—all the lives whom Nyx has destroyed, and the many more to come, stating he destroys everything he touches. Nyx, trying not to let his bad conscious control his mind, states that he'd never hurt his allies, they're his friends. His shadow, noting that they're all dead or doomed to die. Trying to take control of Nyx's mental state, the shadow implies Nyx knows it, feels it; stating he is a black thumb incapable of keeping life. Pointing out, first the holy summoner died by Nyx's hand, then next would be Carrière, and then lastly his friends. Nyx, regaining control of himself, stands to fight and wrestles with his shadow before it could deliver the final blow. Nyx later snaps back to reality, visibly disturbed by his thoughts and trance-like state, which seems to have triggered by his first encounter with Carrière. Carrière, being a child of the holy summoner, the guilt hits Nyx in reality as he has eliminated Ayesha. In the Strahl, Carrière notices the disturb look on Nyx's face, asking if it was a bad dream, then stating Nyx must remain vigilant, as he is his own worst enemy. Nyx gives Carrière one glaring look after hearing those words, pondering further of his current mental state. The Illness The next scene depicts a memory of Johnny. With the manse of Balfonheim, his daughter is seen by a nurse to treat her condition. Seeing the severity of her illness, the nurse is uncertain about the chances of her survival surviving. Hearing this upsets Johnny quite much as he becomes irate, claiming they're a doctor, its their job to heal people, and how they could just let her die. The nurse, asking Johnny to calm down, explains they will do what they can to treat his mother, but there is still no effective treatment for her condition. Johnny, asking how long does his daughter have, is told she has three days at most to live, but they are unsure. Rendezvous Later in the Strahl, the party explains their situation and events they've experienced leading up to this moment. Carrière explains the party should look for a time vortex; stating the Crown of Anemic is likely a cincture of clouds. Carrière then recites a riddle: "Chase the heart of the Woman in Flight to the Anemic crown Grye, where the Twins confer". He wonders who the twins are. Nyx believes it is Schala agglutinated with the Dream Devourer. Looking outside, Nyx notices the storm on the plains is getting worse, while Carrière points its "just a little rain". The stormy weather of the Ozmone Plains likely simulates the formation of the time vortex, and is why Carrière isn't reluctant to head directly into it. Carrière suggests they focus on the cloudy plains. Nyx, reluctant of the suggestion, wonders if they find it, how would they know it is the right one. Carrière replies with gut feeling, stating its their only clue. The mural he inspected says there would be more disasters to come; he suggests the best way to aid is to put a stop to it and Maenhanoj, likely referring to the latter spawns of Lavos in the time era in which he fell from. Still quite reluctant, Nyx asks again, how would they really know they've found it. Carrière then states what he felt when he took the Darkness Shard; not the tremors, but something greater, feeling as if he's awoken an essence of greater power. Knowing the logic is lacking practical and is hard to believe, Nyx and party needs to trust him. Nyx then agrees, stating they have to trust each other, knowing the situation they all find themselves in, they realize that they must trust each other if they intend on reaching cessation. On their way to the Ozmone Plains, Carrière explains more of the vortex from which he fell. It is connected to Maenhanoj's shrine in some other era. Carrière was to confront the man himself and see the unfortunate chain of events to an end, likely referring to the Dark God's manifested form, as it has the ability to possess and take a body to claim as its host. However, Carrière's efforts were in vain. Maenhanoj had banished Carrière to another era, has doing that was an easy victory for him; soon later, Carrière awakes in the Golden Age, pondering how he survived the fall. Carrière then apologizes to Nyx, for having to live through a dire event such as this. Seeing how Carrière tried to survive long enough to stop it and to set things right, ultimately he feels his efforts where useless. Nyx thinks the opposite, encouraging Carrière to stay positive and strong as they'll put an end to it once and for all. To the Ozmone Plains Later, Johnny comes to check on Carrière. Carrière responds he's been better since. Not great, but better, seeing they not bring that subject up again. Johnny points that the vaccine appears to be working as Carrière has been more responsive to the serum than the others administrated. Carrière agrees, but seemingly unsettled by something. Curious, Johnny wonders what's wrong, as he should be happy of the progress. Carrière states his enthusiasm will have to wait another day. Johnny, confused, asks what he means; changing the subject, Carrière asks how Johnny is doing; more specifically, how things have been faring with his child. Johnny states all has been well, seeing it is true he resists speaking of his personal life to anyone. This is the only point in the game's plot where Johnny's background is questioned, and gives hints about his true identity, and whether or not he is the man beneath the guise unveiled. Carrière asks Johnny if he knows what day it is. Johnny replies that it is the 15th, and Carrière responds that is never a good day, likely implying the day of his mother's death occurred on the 15th and this day makes it the anniversary of her death. Carrière takes a look in Nyx's direction, still troubled by his mother's passing by Nyx's hand. However, he seems to not hold that over Nyx's conscious anymore, seeing how disturbed Nyx got before. Entering the Vortex On route to the Ozmone Plains, caught in the storm, the party finds the time vortex forming in the sky. Carrière points that is the one he fell from before. He explains that this time he will finish what once could not, without hesitation, stating the enemy inside is his affair. Nyx wonders why Carrière plans on fighting this battle alone; knowing that is true, Terra expects the battle to be treacherous and suggest he allow them to lend their arm in the fight. Carrière, refusing their aid, claims the foe is unlike any other they've faced. He states Maenhanoj desired power of the beast and he got it; pointing what the party would find in their would be beyond their efforts, should they not possess the same strength as himself. Carrière vows to set time right again and put an end to Maenhanoj, even if he's have to sacrifice his life as a result. Since Carrière's arrival to the Golden Age, it appears he was not youth of age sixteen as the Age of Dire, but a grown man by then. And he desires to fight the battle alone to avenge his ménage and carry on his mother's legacy. Carrière explains that, despite Schala's warnings, he could only lean onto the crutch of power. Seeing how without it, the world would really know no true end. Chron, reluctant to Carrière's idea for going in alone, insists the party fight along side him, stating they've defeated the Dream Devourer and they could take on Maenhanoj no problem. Carrière then explains they've only wounded the beast; stating the beast stood still as Schala regained part of her awareness long enough to send them to safety. Rydia, and the party at large still very reluctant to the idea, try to convince Carrière not enter the battle alone, to no avail. Carrière's persistence holds strong in the moment as he sees the silhouette of the real antagonist. He tells the party not to worry of him, stating what they'll encounter in the vortex will be wondrous to them in unheralded ways. As the party enters the vortex following Carrière's demands, most of them become lost in time; as speculation, given the scene doesn't depicts them at all. What appears to be Nyx's Shadow, is sent to an unknown era. Prominence Within an unheralded era, the player finds themselves in a room, as they control as, what appears to be Rydia. Rydia encounters Nyx inside and asks him if he knows a young man named, Carrière. Nyx, baffled, wonders why she asks him that. Rydia replies, the letter she possesses reads, "To my dearest Ulric..." the latter wording is faded, and its from a man named Carrière. She then asks Nyx, if he is "Ulric". Nyx wonders where she found the letter, and Rydia replies she found it discarded on the Ozmone Plains. Nyx then reacts, finally understanding why Carrière was holding the empty envelope when he fell. Rydia, confused, wonders if Nyx means to say Carrière died from the fall after all, then implying their conversation with him was, but a mere illusion. Rydia pauses, and then apologizes to Nyx for reminding him. Nyx assures Rydia no need to apologize, she didn't remind him, as he's never forgotten. He explains to Rydia there some things we forget and some things we can never forget, not knowing which one is sadder. Nyx asks of the letter, as Rydia leaves it on the table for him. Thanking her, Nyx wonders if Rydia must be an essence as well, seeing how she is able to see him. Rydia, confused by his words, Nyx suggests that means he could hope for a miracle as well. Nyx tries his chances and requests Rydia to retrieve a shard within a rare magicite mine. He explains he doesn't know exactly where it is,. but he's certain its in there and that he must have it. Rydia, confused on why he cannot get it himself, Nyx replies if he could he would, but never explains why he cannot. Rydia, after a while, agrees to search for the shard, asking Nyx if he believes something such as this will really work. Nyx, unsure himself, stays persistent in wanting the shard. Rydia then agrees, stating she doesn't mind fighting for an impossible cause. She then asks Nyx if he believes miracles can really happen. Nyx states that this is prominence, and Rydia implies that's likely the problem. Nyx tells Rydia she thinks too much; he is from here, and this is his town, likely implying the realm of prominence is projecting his home of either Galahd or Insomnia. The Truth After returning with the shard at hand, Nyx thanks Rydia for retrieving the item for him, stating that's only one he wasn't able to get himself. By the time he found out about it, he could no longer leave his dwell. Rydia wonders, still, if it will have any effect. Nyx then blatantly replies that the gods are here, and Rydia knows it to, stating she was born in this era; likely referring to the prominence ability to bend time and reality it projects. Rydia believes "God" isn't the right word. Nyx asks Rydia if she believes in fate, to her response, "not really". He claims that's fine, later stating this is a dead end and there is nothing beyond this point. Rydia, agreeing, asks him what if she'd said she does believe in fate. Nyx then mentions Edge, claiming he is a bad man. Trying to remember, the memory of that name slowly comes to Rydia. Nyx tells her that he "searches for the you, that isn't you." Rydia responds "because he's kind" and if Nyx knows something she doesn't. With a firm "yes" in repose, Nyx begins to tell Rydia, but is interrupted by Rydia's uncertainty, as she tells him that's just what he thinks, and he doesn't really know anything; implying that's just fine. Nyx responds with a blunt "okay" as he steps out of frame from the players view, likely into another room. Epilogue After a short pause, Rydia follows after him only find no one in the other room. Confused, she wonder where's he gone, soon after Carrière appears behind her. Carrière says Nyx is "gone". Rydia, confused much still, wonders where he has gone. Carrière states the real question she should ask is, "was he really there to begin with", implying an apparition in its physical form. Carrière explains, this was the chance for Nyx to move on, likely to the afterlife. Before he could finish, Rydia implies she understands, leading Carrière to question if she really does. He states, the souls of those who died suddenly don't realize they're dead. In some circumstances, they halt and roam a particular place. Carrière then points out the room she is in is Nyx's room. He asks Rydia, if no one's told her, Nyx is gone. This was his chance to move on. When Carrière set time right, events returned to normal, in time as it should be. He states Rydia's undying soul caused a disturbance in space time, hence this occurrence on time's fabric. However, their arrival to the void beyond time stemmed from more then four individuals entering a time vortex simultaneously. Carrière insures Rydia her time will be set right soon. Rydia asks Carrière if he has defeated Maenhanoj. Carrière only responds to the subject as, he's "ended the event that is ill-dire", implying things would have gotten worse if it hadn't been settled. Rydia understands a bit, but still ponders if he's actually defeated Maenhanoj. Carrière then states he'll see that her time is set right. Carrière guides Rydia to the Wings of Time that is to return her to her present era. Rydia, wondering if this is it, where everything returns to the way it was. Carrière replies, "the way it has always been and not the tampered life caused by unheralded actions", referring to Maenhanoj's action from the beginning of the contingency. Rydia then asks what will become of Carrière after she departures. Carrière doesn't respond to such question. She then asks what of Johnny. Carrière replies he doesn't know. Rydia wonders, supposing if he has become lost in time between the events. Carrière claims he doubts it, stating all the gates are closed and that he's out there somewhere, implying Carrière will search for him using the Wings of Time, given it is the only method of time travel without the use of gates. Carrière states, once he has done his task, he'll return anterior the Apparatus Sentience that seethes mist across an island in an unnamed era. Lastly, he tells Rydia, she need not worry about him, dwell not on it and to return to her time; live and be strong. Rydia kindly tells Carrière he does the same, as he says his final goodbye to her as she enters the Epoch, returning to her era. Achievements Creation and development Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era was created on the basis of furthering the immense tale of history, time and fate, metaphorically from the roots of Chrono Trigger; approached on an uncommon direction. It was not intended to be a full Chrono Trigger Remake, but a retelling of Chrono Trigger's lore from a different perspective. This explains the heavy influence of Lavos and the Entity through the games; which in turn, leads to the striking similar ending as in Chrono Trigger DS—Time's Eclipse. The game pays homage to Chrono Trigger in many ways such as the appearance of Crono, Lucca and Marle as Ghost Children, the Mammon Machine, Schala, Magus and the Dream Devourer. It pays its ultimate tribute to Chrono Trigger by having the main protagonist adumbrated as Crono. The soundtrack is also heavily influenced by Chrono Trigger, featuring many original, remastered and reorchestrated scores. Gallery Epcher_tz2.jpg Zodiac_Era_Wallpaper_05_1920x1080.png Con006.png Con003.png Con005.png Con007.png Con018.png Con011.png Trivia There are many references and tributes to other games such as, Final Fantasy I, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy XII, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV and Final Fantasy XV. VIVI despite the converse during the Walk of Revelation, is a reference to Final Fantasy I. Rydia is a reference to Final Fantasy IV. The Shades of Ivalice are a reference to Final Fantasy XII. Nyx is a reference to Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV "Nox" and Oracle fourth wall LunaFreya and the Trident of Oracle, are references to Final Fantasy XV. Save the Caliber and the Dvapara Yuga Johnny wears are references to Soulcalibur. Johnny's name, personality and background of being a biker is a reference to Johnny of the Robo Gang and the Jetbike. In the beta build, Johnny's theme plays "Robo Gang Johnny" theme from the original Chrono Trigger soundtrack, but was scrapped in the final build, giving him his own personalized theme; seeing the lack of complete relations. The musical score that plays in the ending CG scene of DLC 1 - Veracity Kingsglaive Unveils is You're Not Here by Akira Yamaoka. It symbolizes the kismet of all characters through time and the feelings involved with the loss of an important person. The "Mansion of Illusion" is an adumbrated reference to Owzer's Mansion in Final Fantasy VI. In early versions of the game, Mansion of Illusion was named "Ebony Mansion", which gives hint to Maenhanoj, the Dark God. The mansion, named after him and his indomitable power, foreshadowing his competency over the party. The Dreamseeker weapon is Chron's ultimate weapon. It has the second highest attack and combo hit rate standing at 240 Attack Power, and is katana-classified. The weapon takes on the exact appearance as the Dreamseeker via Chrono Trigger.Category:Games Category:Zodiac Trilogy Category:Facing Fate Category:DLC